


Can’t help falling in love with you

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Discovery, Falling In Love, Holding Hands, M/M, Song fic, based off the bellaire episode, cute fluff, idk - Freeform, new feelings, short and sweet, shyan fic, testing the limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: You think I don't notice the way you look at me. You don't think I notice how you get short of breath when I catch your eyes. How you smile at me like I'm your greatest accomplishment.





	Can’t help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> idk i got inspired I wrote this in 10 minutes. Sue me

I look at you while you read. I can see the blush forming on your face as you catch me looking. The way the light reflects on your face in the darkness is something out of a dream. A dream I never want to wake up from.

" Set the table. Place 3 candles or a number divisible by 3 in the center and place an offering of food in the center as well. " 

" 1. 1 is divisible by 3. You get a fraction."   

  

> _Wise men say only fools rush in_  
>  _But I can't help falling in love with you_
> 
>  

You think I don't notice the way you look at me. You don't think I notice how you get short of breath when I catch your eyes. How you smile at me like I'm your greatest accomplishment.

 

" Yeah, sure I guess. We don't have any food though." 

" I have gum. Where did my gum go?" 

I make jokes. I try to make you laugh to forget. To forget about the tension. But mostly to hear that laugh. That laugh that takes my troubles away.

 

> _Shall I stay?_  
>  _Would it be a sin_  
>  _If I can't help falling in love with you?_
> 
>  

" Gather everyone around the table and hold hands to create a circle" 

Your eyes flicker at me. You look at me like we are the only ones in the room. Soft. Deep. Loving eyes. I never want to look away. And I wonder. I wonder if you would ever let those eyes lay on me for more than a second. Just enough to let me show you how I truly feel but not long enough to scare you away.

 

 

> _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
>  Darling _so it goes_  
>  _Some things are meant to be_
> 
>  

" Well I got to put this down then"

 

So I do. I grab your hand while you look away. Scared. You blame it on the house but I think we both know what made you look away. I don't look away though. I can't. How could I. 

  

>   
>  _Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
>  _For I can't help falling in love with you_
> 
>  

 I squeeze your hand. Testing my limits. Testing our friendship. How far can I take this before we hit the point of no return. To my surprise, you squeeze back. A finger running over my thumb. From this one small act of tenderness, I know it's real. The cameras are rolling, you realize. You put on a brave face. 

"Cool."

"Yeah, that's it."

" Baller"

I use words I never said before. Playing it like it doesn't mean anything.  I can feel your hands sweating undermine. Nervousness? Maybe. Embarrassed? Maybe. Love? That’s what it is. The closeness of it all is enough to make you break. You look back at me. Your eyes say it all. It’s all clear to me now. You make it so easy. You have me under your spell. Forever and always.

 

>   
>  _For I can't help falling in love with you_  
>  _For I can't help falling in love with you_
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it as it's always appreciated (:.  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx  
> P.s: I made a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans) for my fics so you can access them there as well and you can come to say hi if you have any request for future fics I should write or if you just want to chat (:


End file.
